I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strategy-type games, and more specifically to strategy-type games simulating soccer play.
II. Background Art
Board games which simulate soccer play have been known for some length of time, but have not achieved a level of sophistication sufficient to challenge a player who enjoys strategy and decision-making type games. In addition, these games have not permitted players to control multiple game pieces which are moved independently of each other, yet work in concert toward the common object of scoring a goal. The closest game to this latter point is the popular Fussball, which is a fast-action game involving physically batting a ball between simulated soccer players mounted on a pivoting pole. The disadvantage of the Fussball game is that is does not permit a player time to work out a strategy, rather it is a fast-action, impulse-type game.